


Day Twenty-Eight - Festive

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [28]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Grantaire, Bossuet, and Joly attempt to decorate the cafe Musain.
Relationships: Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Eight - Festive

"- and so I say that we are here, my friends, " Grantaire says, "to make this cafe a veritable paragon of festivity. To make it clear that the festive spirit resides here. To add various decorations until any random passerby thinks 'now _that_ is a cafe with a shit-ton of decorations.' We are here, my colleges in festivity, to - wait what are you doing?"

"Turning on some background music," Joly says. "Because you've been talking for -" he checks his watch "- two minutes and thirty seconds, and you're starting to repeat yourself."

"Fine," Grantaire says. "The decorations don't get an inauguration speech, then."

"They weren't elected to office," Joly says.

"With the voting that was done over them I'm surprised that they're not leader of a small country," Grantaire says. "But what about my speech? Shall I continue?"

"No thanks," Joly says.

  
"It was a fine speech," Bossuet says, "until you started talking to hear yourself talk instead of to make a point."

Grantaire rolls his eyes. "I _always_ have a point."

"Sure," Joly says, hanging some lights. "And sometimes that point is 'how long can I talk about nothing.'"

"You wound me, good sir!" Grantaire says, pulling out a garland and flourishing it at Joly, who laughs. 

"You can't hurt me with that thing, fool. I have the power of the lights on my side."

"And I have the ornaments," Bossuet says, attempting to juggle some of said ornaments.

"Waitdon'tdothatthey'llbreak -" Joly says, in a single word, as half of the ornaments that Bossuet was juggling crash to the floor.

Bossuet looks down at them. "Oh."

There's a moment of silence.

"We shall buy new ornaments!" Grantaire says, wrapping a garland around his neck like an extremely sparkly and rather holly-shaped scarf. "We shall crusade in seek of ornaments!"

"Let us away!" Joly says, adorning himself with another garland.

Bossuet dons a third. "All for ornaments and ornaments for all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
